


Husband Starter Pack

by ssenbonzakuraa



Category: JJ Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Like Don't Read, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssenbonzakuraa/pseuds/ssenbonzakuraa
Summary: When Park Jinyoung said yes to the marriage proposal of a begging-on-his-knees Im Jaebeom he hadn't known he had signed on to a lifetime of headache inducing cuteness and teeth itching endearments (and a lifetime supply of fierce loyalty too).
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Husband Starter Pack

A little blue plus sign. The first time, Jinyoung had been waiting patiently for it to appear – considering all the previous failed attempts. Four blue plus signs later, it was not that much of an anticipation, instead, he'd gotten furious at a certain someone with a toothy smile. Four plus signs were already too many for the culprit to get away scott free. Nope, not this time. This time that certain someone would have to face his wrath.

Not that he didn't want what was probably already in its course of development inside him, it’s just that his hands were already too full. An unexpected addition would mean that he would have to reschedule all the time tables and his low-level OCD might go haywire.

***

He had creeped into the bathroom; mindful of not waking Jaebeom up when he went in to take the test. By now he knew it was most definitely going to turn out positive, but still actually looking at it, it filled him with the déjà vu of somewhere between elation and terror. When he came outside, the teddy bear was awake with stars in his eyes as if waiting for his present. Jinyoung wondered if the pregnancy was an accident on his husband’s part or in fact his doing. But before he could give him the third degree, the man himself laid all doubts to rest by opening his big fat mouth.

"So?"

"So?"

"Is it positive?"

"You knew?"

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you. But then I knew you would get mad at me and I would have to sleep on the couch. I can't sleep without your warmth, babe. You know that Jinyoungie."

"Don't get all chummy with me Im Jaebeom."

And Jaebeom would wonder for the years to come why he suddenly had the urge to become what he thought – in his personal opinion – the voice of reason that night. Talk back to a righteously angry Park Jinyoung. That was something no one should do, especially not when Park Jinyoung is mad at something; specifically when he’s mad at you.

"You are a mother of four already. You know what's going to happen; you have practice. I don't see what the problem is."

That earned him a pillow to his face. Jinyoung was in no mood whatsoever for Jaebeom's once in a blue moon chauvinism. But it was Im Jaebeom; his husband, his one and only, the man of his dreams whose day began and ended with irritating his Jinyoungie – he considered it one of his hobbies after all. 

"I hope it’s a daughter this time." Jaebeom said under his breath watchful of Jinyoung's hands.

"JAEBEOM!"

There. He had done it. Jaebeom had officially pissed his husband off and he wished there would be just dried burned toast for his serving of breakfast for a few tomorrows and nothing too extreme. Nevertheless, and extreme punishments notwithstanding, Jinyoung couldn't hide that blush creeping onto him from his hawk-eyed husband. And if there was a small radiant smile gracing his husband’s pouty lips, well Jaebeom knew better than to point it out and sleep the night in the couch. By then he had learned to quietly bask in Jinyoung’s happiness.

Yes, Im Jaebeom was indeed a lucky man.

***

Im Jaebeom is not a lucky man. He was most definitely not a lucky man if his left hand has any say in it.

Lately Jaebeom had become best friends with his left hand, because frankly he was not getting any help from his significant other’s hand or “something else” for that matter. There was no way denying that Jaebeom was a very horny man, in general. But conveniently or inconveniently his horniness had been directed to one person and one person only since college and then he became a very horny man, in specific. And it is because of this horniness, that his one and only special person was carrying a baby bump a fifth time. To say Jinyoung was mad at him in the beginning would be an understatement. Jinyoung was not angry that he would have to carry a baby again but that it had been unplanned; Jinyoung prided himself in being a god of time-tables and schedules. He had been redeeming himself by giving foot massages to his tired husband thinking that would be an apology enough.

Jaebeom had been way too – as with the way these things went between him and Jinyoung – horny that night and he may have forgotten a very substantial detail. Jinyoung had been too tired to notice, not that Jaebeom would ever tell Jinyoung that. That would become the death of him. And smarty pants Jaebeom didn’t even confess the next morning during breakfast because the strawberry pancakes looked mouthwatering and life without Jinyoung’s post coital afterglow cooking would be very very miserable. So yeah, Jaebeom, although he knew it was bad form, even between married and mated couples, was still an idiot and thought that he should let nature take its course. He would cross that bridge when he got to it.

Only now that it was happening, he couldn’t do anything about it. Banned from having sex with his husband was the worst thing that could happen to any husband-loving man. Even the doctor had said it was safe to make love; apparently Jinyoung was in tip-top condition. But Jinyoung, it seemed, didn’t trust his body with Jaebeom anymore. Only this morning he had gotten an earful for creeping up from behind and putting his hands inside Jinyoung’s sweater when he was making breakfast. Truth be told, it’s not that Jinyoung hadn’t likes it; oh how he melted into those large thick manly hands of Jaebeom. But he wasn’t going to tell him that, this was Jinyoung’s own little way of punishing his husband.

Jaebeom, though, remembers that fateful night like it was yesterday. He hadn’t been calling their impending child an “anniversary baby” for no reason, so what if it irritated Jinyoung, who flicked his head every time he heard it (but he was careful enough not to leave a bruise). They had done it enough times after “that” night but for Jaebeom it will still be the most beautiful and the most awkward night ever; one that he’ll forever remember. Especially now when he knows what the outcome of that night was. Sue him, he was still an Alpha. And he had no qualms about sowing his oats, so to speak.

***

It was their 8th wedding anniversary. The kids were to be left with their grandpa and grandma (Jaebeom’s parents) to wreak havoc in their house – carefully and meticulously planned by Jaebeom because his cock had other ideas. But Jinyoung insisted that they bring them back home after their expensive traditional dinner at the restaurant because it wouldn’t be right to trouble his in-laws.

Jaebeom had even ordered oysters and red wine and had even given Jinyoung a box of chocolate truffles to get him in the mood. Sneaky. But somehow for Jaebeom’s misfortune, Jinyoung seemed to be immune to all his advances. He felt like a bastard of a husband with a seven year itch thinking about it, so he let it go. But he was determined to get lucky that night. Anniversary sex was always special. Jaebeom was cringy like that. 

What Jaebeom didn’t know was that expensive food or questionable aphrodisiacs didn’t do the trick on Jinyoung; it was the comfort and security of their home and cuddling with Jaebeom in the comfort and security that Jaebeom provided was enough of a turn-on any day for Jinyoung.

They brought the kids back and had a hell of a time bathing them, what with Jackson and Youngjae still stuck with their habit of running around the house with towels around their waist and Bambam and Yugyeom still making faces at look of the bath tub; at least they could be appeased with rubber duckies.

They had played the entire day and were yet to run out of energy. It was ten at night and yet they were screaming and running around the house playing hide-and-seek and once in a while Jackson would jump from their couch with Jinyoung’s scarf as a cape, acting like Superman which led to Jinyoung reprimanding him saying the rest would follow his example and he had to be the responsible eldest brother. Eventually they burned themselves out from playing and quietly without prompting went into their beds and were out like a light bulb.

Joy of all joys, at last they were alone and Jaebeom would be able to carry out his plan. He was sitting on the bed with his back on the headboard, book in hand, fake reading. Inside he was giddy with excitement and couldn’t help smiling to himself; his plan though meeting obstacles in the way was going smoothly. They could be a little louder too, since the kids were too deep in sleep. He was waiting for Jinyoung, who was doing his customary goodnight kiss on each of the kids’ forehead and turning off their lights. When Jinyoung returned to their bedroom, Jaebeom tried to look nonchalant by faking reading his books again, but that glee emanating from Jaebeom hardly went unnoticed by Jinyoung. Luckily for Jaebeom though, his Jinyoungie was of the same mind, and when he leered at Jaebeom, his anniversary itinerary evaporated from his head as his last neuron short-circuited.

Jaebeom felt he was the happiest man alive. They were rolling in the sheets, skin on skin, lips bruised and Jinyoung writhing in pleasure with every snap of Jaebeom’s hips. He was thankful to whatever god that was out there for bumping onto Jinyoung that day 11 years ago in college and allowing him to have this talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique man in his life. But his happiness would be short lived. In their haste to have at each other, they had forgotten to close their bedroom door and to put it mildly, they had scarred their babie Yugyeom for life.

Yugyeom had woken up suddenly – a bad dream probably – and was having trouble going back to sleep. So he did what he had always done, go to his mommy and sleep in his embrace - Jinyoung’s heartbeat always the lulling effect on Yugyeom’s nerves. Something that had been present since the day he was born. Yugyeom obviously was too naïve to understand what was happening between his parents, so in his 2 year old simple-mindedness he had asked his parents why they were playing instead of sleeping. Jinyoung’s had screamed – obviously – having not noticed when his babie had come in. Jaebeom had never in his life had sworn in front of his kids but he had let one out that time. To say he was chagrined would be an understatement.

Jinyoung had put on a robe and taken Yugyeom in his arms and rocked him to sleep. It was not just Jaebeom who was determined to get his anniversary sex. And it goes without saying that they didn’t resume what they were doing once Jinyoung had put Yugyeom back to bed. And everything was going on well until Jaebeom realized that he must have forgotten a little something, something very important. Well he wasn’t going to ruin the mood, was he? So decided to do the smart thing and sleep on it, it could wait till breakfast he thought. Only now to be left with his left hand to tend to himself after 5 months, and the memory of his anniversary his only friend.

Jinyoung was having a ball laughing at his husband’s despair.

***

Jinyoung was chopping shallots because he had been craving pajeon. It was his day off and he wanted to spoil himself a bit. His two youngest were near the kitchen, on the floor, playing. Now in their five bedroom up-scale apartment there was much more space for the kids. The day before while folding their big dump of laundry he had been thinking of keeping few of Yugyeom’s clothes for the baby who was due. Jaebeom had said it was unnecessary; they had plenty now to buy brand new clothes for the baby. Jinyoung countered that it had almost become a tradition in the family that the brothers had worn hand-me-downs, plus that navy blue star patterned onesie would look cute on the baby. Jaebeom said they weren’t sure that it would be a boy again. Jinyoung had given him ‘The Eye™’ which promptly shut up Jaebeom and the case was closed.

As he was cutting his vegetables, he had the sudden urge to go sit along with his kids and watch them play while he worked. He had started to become mindful of the baby bump and relegated to the dining table instead of sitting down with them.

Bambam was lying on his stomach, colouring baby dinosaurs in his art book, his butt risen up like a tortoise. His hair was askew, his white tee riding up on his torso and he was wearing the cutest pair of Scooby Doo shorts. The crayons were scattered all over but Jinyoung thought it better not to chastise him about it; Bambam was a responsible kid and he would dutifully gather his stuff when he was done.

Yugyeom was playing with his myriad collection of plushies. He looked like the most adorable version of Gulliver among the Lilliputians in his baby blue dandelion pajama bottoms and loose palest yellow tee. Jinyoung realized that Yugyeom was growing at an alarming rate; probably one day he would cross his brothers in height. For now he was happy being the baby of the family, which was anyway going to change in five months. 

Sometimes Yugyeom would make his toys walk on Jinyoung’s body. When Jinyoung asked what he was up to, Yugyeom would retort that the bear was climbing up a hill - the hill being Jinyoung. Bambam would once in a while show his masterpiece to him, greedy for that kiss on his forehead for doing well.

They had been bathed - though they hated bath-time, but once they were in the tub with the rubber duckies, all was forgotten. They had been fed - Yugyeom his rice and vegetable porridge with sautéed onions and Bambam his rice and sweet potato mash with roasted garlic; the youngest were already developing a taste for spicier food and would give Jinyoung pains if he fed them bland “kiddie food”.

Jinyoung was observing his kids and felt elated with pride. His kids were perfect in his eyes. He was proud that they came from him; ok, Jaebeom had been gracious enough to donate that little important thing. But Jinyoung had made them; carried them a full term. And he continued to make them into the good human beings that they’ll hopefully grow up to become.

Now he was a mom-to-be again. Jaebeom had told him that he already had practice; Jinyoung was a mom of four, but that’s a man’s thick-skulled outlook on pregnancy. Jaebeom would never know the worry and the stress and the crippling anxiety that came along like a package deal every single time. At least this time around the circumstance they were in were better; much, much better, to bring in another child. Their conditions had changed. Things were a lot different now.

Jinyoung was asked by the university he had attended to come and teach the students as an assistant professor for the time being. Because of his exemplary skills and popularity with the student he was promoted to associate and within the span of two years when a position had opened because another professor retired, Jinyoung was made a tenured professor. The dearth of a genius level Korean traditional music graduate had helped no doubt. And his skills at traditional poetry were nothing to sneeze at.

Jinyoung was happy. He no longer had to be a stay-at-home mom, not that he didn’t like being with his kids, it’s just even before his marriage he was working and then becoming a full-time mom sometimes made him upset. He felt he was wasting away his education which his parents had worked so hard to pay for, not to mention he wasn’t able to help his husband who was the only earning member in the family. However it took only a week for Jinyoung to develop his separation anxiety. Jaebeom’s mom had to calm him down every time he called home to ask about the kids. What he was most relieved about was that he wouldn’t have to worry about Jaebeom working overtime anymore when there was a dearth in the income.

The inflow of money had increased in folds and thankfully went stable. Jaebeom no longer had to work in the garage and come home smelling of grease, neither had to spend late nights in the club working as a bouncer or a DJ whenever the situation called for it. He had been in the club as usual but it was one of those days when he performed with his crew when a person from a big name entertainment company asked to speak with him. He had given Jaebeom his card and had asked Jaebeom to come meet him the company the next day without fail. The entertainment company offered him a contract to collaborate with their artists as their new music producer.

They had liked his style; it was fresh and new and original and yet old-school; something that wasn’t being done in the current music scene. Jaebeom’s music being back-to-basics RnB, (something that made Jinyoung fall for him in college) showed potential to the company to invest in his talents. When he walked out of the company with his copy of the signed contract, Jaebeom remembered what Jinyoung had told him years ago, that one day he would be recognized for his music and then the whole world would know about Im Jaebeom.

Jinyoung was brought back from his musings by the opening of the front door. The twin terrors were back from school. Jackson and Youngjae were attached at the hip since they were young, being born what Jaebeom liked to call back-to-back, which Jinyoung didn’t find one bit funny. They had to be put in the same class, because frankly, one did not function well without the other. They were like twins without being twins.

Jaebeom came over to him and give him a sweet kiss and went into the kitchen to sort the rest of the food out for lunch. Jinyoung looked around his home and then gazed lovingly at his children and let out a happy (and teary) sigh. It had taken them so long to come to this point in their life, had to go through so much hardship to feel this content and happy but he wouldn’t change a single thing because in the end Jinyoung did feel like the most blessed person ever.

***

They had waited for two years to get into their comfort zone, financially speaking. Two bloody years to get their shit together. But they were soulmates and nothing came between soulmates.

They hadn’t married in haste and they wouldn’t just bring a child into the world that way either. For Jinyoung, everything had to be planned and scheduled, written next to time and place if possible. But that’s the thing; when one was trying to get pregnant, and if one’s husband happened to be Im Jaebeom, shit could take place anywhere, anytime and it’d only end up looking clinical, not to mention useless, to put the time and place in a diary next to – uhh – when they’d go in for a tumble in the sheets.

Jinyoung was quite happy to bake that bun though when the opportune moment arrived. A little too happy in fact. His older sister had already given birth to the cutest baby boy he’d ever seen and honestly Jinyoung had never been too jealous of her – there must have been that one time in high school when he was jealous of his sister’s curves and he would take that to his grave, but that died down quite quickly when he realized he was Park Jinyoung, the prettiest guy alive blessed with a bubble butt – but he may or may not have been a teeny tiny bit jealous watching his sister tenderly cuddle with his nephew and, quite childishly, wanted one of his own. Baby fever didn’t go well with Omega hind brains.

Luckily or unluckily for Park Jinyoung, he was with Im Jaebeom, the man with whom he knew he would love to spend the rest of his life and start a family. What he didn’t know was that Im Jaebeom would end up being a pain in his ass. Quite literally. To say Jaebeom was a horn-dog would be an understatement. Jinyoung was happy and quite proud that it was him who brought that kind of persona out of Jaebeom, but honestly, sometimes too much of it is, well, too much. It wasn’t Jaebeom’s fault though - he was, in his words - a logical human being and according to him they were going to be man and husband soon and he didn’t see the problem of being sexually attracted to his hubby-to-be. Oh yes, that was exactly how Jaebeom had, indirectly, proposed to Jinyoung; to Park Fucking Jinyoung, without a ring, and saying to Park Fucking Jinyoung’s face that he couldn’t wait to, uhhh, shamelessly and recklessly act lustful towards his boyfriend.

The aftermath of it was a sexually frustrated Jaebeom with a blurry future of his love life. So Jaebeom grew some balls and got ready to cry and grovel at Jinyoung’s doorstep, like a kicked wet kitty if necessary, just to take him back. This time though he came armed with a ring, even if it was from Chrome Hearts. But to Jinyoung it was just a dear as any expensive mounted crystal and their happy ending was celebrated with a small private park wedding, under yellowing maple leaves.

It was what was to take place after that got Jinyoung in a frenzy. They had planned to at least save a considerable amount for their child to have as much luxury as they could afford – they didn’t come from rich families and they didn’t want to live off their parents. Jinyoung wanted to finish his university and then start giving private lessons and Jaebeom had gotten a job in his best friend’s club. They had been happy with what they were doing, even if sometimes it became a bit too banal, but when money spoke it was a bit difficult to have a choice.

Even if they had planned to start a family after two years, it was Jinyoung who started getting desperate after his sister’s pregnancy, and Jaebeom was more than ready to take on his ‘studly’ job. Only if Mark would let them. Jinyoung may have had his music studies but Jaebeom had Mark Tuan - probably the biggest cockblocker in history of cockblocking. Jinyoung wasn’t sure if Mark had somehow telepathically connected himself with Jaebeom, because every time they were about to get it on, Mark would either call his Jaebeom hyung for help with whatever nonsense he had gotten himself into or shamelessly be at their doorstep whining like a little lost puppy to Jinyoung for food.

And as for the tale of their first born, Mark Tuan definitely had a role in that. It was Jaebeom’s birthday, snd knowing Jaebeom was a kinky bastard who liked it when Jinyoung cross-dressed he had planned a special little “after party”.

Jinyoung knew Jaebeom had a thing for his godsent thighs, especially when the lace of the stockings ended just those few modest inches above the knee. That was the single most thing in Jinyoung’s body that Jaebeom couldn’t get enough of. Not to mention his eye whiskers; Jaebeom wasn’t that big of a pervert, but second only to Jinyoung’s bubble butt of course and the creamy expanse of his torso; all of which Jaebeom so kindly pointed out whenever Jinyoung had his moments of insecurity about his body – male omegas were still considered an anomaly in their society.

Jinyoung hadn’t bought him a gift for his birthday and when later Jinyoung had disrobed and stood there looking like a Victoria’s Secret model and had asked him if he liked the gift, Jaebeom didn’t have the heart – or the balls – to tell Jinyoung that he had been wishing Jinyoung had cooked jjapaguri for him, instead of the five course dinner that Jinyoung had painstakingly made. He knew the consequences of opening his mouth in inopportune moments, and little Jaebeom downstairs wouldn’t have loved him too much if he would have said that to his hubby’s face. Jinyoung could be vicious and Jaebeom had first-hand knowledge of that. But then he had the love of his life dressed in a red silk negligee and those long, long legs in sheer stockings, which did things to Jaebeom’s heart and somewhere down south, that made his otherwise poetic tongue numb and he wanted to rip those stockings off his Jinyoungie’s thighs and bite into the skin. Later, when it got as heated as it usually did between them Jaebeom hadn’t been more thankful ever, for being blessed with Jinyoung in his life (who didn’t mind going along with his kinks).

The same couldn’t be said of Jinyoung though. He disliked the package that Jaebeom came with – not the package down south – the cockblocking asshole of a best friend of husband. As always just when thing were getting interesting, Mark had called Jaebeom asking him to come save him; apparently Mark had gotten himself in a fist fight in a bar trying to protect this cute girl from getting manhandled. It was a good enough reason, Jinyoung would give him that and he couldn’t deny that Mark was good guy, just like Jaebeom – righteousness ran in his little friend’s circle of a family. But it was Mark’s timing that Jinyoung hated with the intensity of a thousand suns. That time though, he wouldn’t let Jaebeom go; Jinyoung’s ego prevented him from letting Jaebeom go. So he pulled off some sensitive omega nonsense – which always got to Jaebeom, add to that those dark almond shape eyes that always did the trick, Jinyoung hardly needed reasons to say anything to him. Mark would just have to take care of his own shit, without his Jaebeommie hyung arriving to save his ass.

Four months later Jinyoung came out of their bathroom holding a pregnancy test with a little blue plus sign on it – mission fucking accomplished - and Jaebeom had promptly named it birthday baby. Jinyoung had never more than that moment, wanted to gloat about his powers of persuasion; so to speak. And not that Jinyoung was a slave driver, but he didn’t have a thing to worry about what with being blessed with a whipped Alpha of a husband always at his beck and call.

***

Jaebeom was as Alpha as they came; rutheaded fight-me pheromones hurr hurr hurr. That was the general perception. Accordingly he wasn’t expected to be a slave to Jinyoung’s; become the poor henpecked husband (The word you’re looking for is uxorious; Jaebeom would correct Mark every single time. “That’s not even a word Jaebeom” “It is. Look it up”). Jaebeom didn’t get what was wrong with succumbing to every whim of his omega, indulge him continuously. He was just trying to be the perfect husband. So what if he had to deal with Jinyoung’s famous wrath once in a while, it was worth it; Jinyoung was heavily pregnant with their first child. No way would he not give his Jinyoungie what he asked for. It was his duty.

And all was well in Jaebeom’s paradise; it was nothing he couldn’t handle. The only thing that caused problem was Jinyoung’s ravenous appetite – both for food and the other thing which will not be named.

Normal Jinyoung’s diet ranged from whatever to whatever, he wasn’t a picky eater (except for mint-choco anything, gross). Normal pregnant near-humans’ diet ranges from whatever to always this special something that they crave. Normal pregnant Jinyoung didn’t follow those rules, no sir. Jaebeom had seen his Suji noona crave for _Häagen_ _-_ _Dazs’s Black Cherry Amaretto and he’d seen Jinyoung’s sister gorge packets after packets of Choco Pie to the point even he got over the taste from second hand watching. But Jinyoung, the only thing closest to a craving that Jinyoung got to was garlic. Garlic. A condiment. And every food in Korea had garlic in it. (Jaebeom had said with the amount of garlic Jinyoung would put in every meal, they were sure to never get attacked by vampires, “Hahahaha”, only to be glared to death by Jinyoung.) Most of the time Jinyoungie would cook at home; he loved to create new recipes and Jaebeom loved to stuff his face, but now with the excess of garlic in everything, even Jaebeom had trouble making the things pass through his food pipe. When he had voiced his opinion to Jinyoung he was left with a teary angry husband shoving a finger on his face accusing him of not loving Jinyoung anymore._

_But garlic was the tip of the iceberg. Jinyoung being Jinyoung would crave a new thing every day. Jinyoung had a new excuse for eating out now and had suddenly become McDonald’s favorite patron, a place he especially detested – on principles, not taste. One day it was Big Mac with OreoMcFlurry on the side, another day when he would feel like eating “right” he’d go for the Honey Mustard Wrap and Fruit-Yoghurt Parfait. Of course he’d flush it all down with his Dutch coffee from La Bocca. It made Jaebeom wondered how his Jinyoungie’s stomach digested all of them and that was just snack, not that he’d voice his thoughts, again, to his husband – Phew. Jaebeom thought that Jinyoung had taken it upon himself to visit every single restaurant around town. (He had said it as a joke if Jinyoung had gotten a side job as food critic for their local paper. Jinyoung had started to tear up saying Jaebeom had called him a fat ugly ogre who knew nothing but to eat. That was strike two.)_

_Then there was the occasional road trip around Seoul when Jinyoung got fed up of all the food around their district and then would ask Jaebeom to take him somewhere on the other side of the city. It had shocked Jaebeom to no end when one fine day Jinyoung said he was craving temple cuisine. Jaebeom thought his omega had certainly gone mad and as if reading his mind Jinyoung had given him his world-famous glare. Jaebeom had cowered and taken his omega to wherever it is he desired. The only thing that Jaebeom was thankful for was Jinyoung never woke him up in the middle of the night for cravings – food, not the other one. (Jaebeom had slapped himself for jinxing it and thereafter constantly worried about when Jinyoung would wake him in the middle of the night and ask him to take him to Jeju to eat seafood). That would be just too much, even for a pack mule of a husband as him._

Sure it was trouble to continuously take Jinyoung out for lunch or dinner, sometimes evening snacks and, oh yeah afternoon tea too whenever he’d have less classes to take at the uni, (obviously in some posh French-Korean bistro, obviously). Mark would often breathe down his neck telling him not to pamper Jinyoung too much. He didn’t find it one bit unAlpha-like to love his omega even if that meant he had to stay up all night massaging Jinyoung’s swollen feet. There was a life growing inside Jinyoung; someone that was part Jaebeom too. How could he not coddle his precious once-in-a-lifetime love-of-life omega? Jaebeom wasn’t acquiescing; that was the only way he knew how to love his Jinyoungie.

Perhaps Mark didn’t get the gravity of the situation. (“Wait till you get mated Mark, then we’ll talk”). Jaebeom would still be the pack mule a thousand times around if it meant he’d get to see that smile – one where eyes close up and wrinkles form on the edges – every single time. And perhaps he spoke too soon, he’d agree after the fifth time, but the opinion still stood. Anything for his Jinyoungie.

Especially when there was a new blessing on the way.

***

It was a Sunday like any other Sunday. Jinyoung woke up in Jaebeom’s arms as usual; Jaebeom cradling his baby bump supported on a pillow. Jaebeom had commented on Jinyoung’s size few months back and had gotten flicked on the head for saying he was bigger this time; Jaebeom was suspecting twins. But the ultrasound had cleared that Jinyoung had indeed been carrying only one. They hadn’t wanted to know the primary sex of their child; they hadn’t done it the first four times.

Jinyoung felt weird from the moment he woke up. Jaebeom had snubbed it for pregnancy jitters during their breakfast. Since it was a Sunday, it was their customary taking the kids to the park and lunch at McDonald’s day. It had gone like any other Sunday; Jinyoung cleaned the house and Jaebeom helped out like always, they went out with the kids, had come back, the kids had taken a nap, the couple had spent some quality time till it was time to take care of dinner. The usual uneventful day as always.

Jinyoung was on the couch, watching Running Man while chopping vegetables for their dinner; the patbingsu sitting untouched and hidden from the kids in the fridge. (The cheesecake he made the day before hadn’t survived because of Jackson and Youngjae and he didn’t want the twin terrors to find the dessert before dinner time). Speaking of, his twin terrors – Jackson and Youngjae were getting piano lessons from their father. Jinyoung would be able cook in peace at least. Bambam, his little artist was with his crayons colouring the world away. Yugyeom, his dexterous little man was working on his letters all on his own – Jinyoung had shown him how to proceed with writing the characters and he was determined to learn it as fast as he could. Yugyeom had inherited his father’s drive and stubbornness to succeed. The rest of the three had gone after their mom, especially Jackson.

That night’s Running Man had been especially funny. Kwangsoo had done something stupid again and was being teased by Jaeseok. Jinyoung wasn’t able to hold his laughter. He let out a full belly tingling bellow when Jongkook started beating Kwangsoo because he had insulted Kookie.

And then it happened.

Jinyoung felt something funny in his nether regions and by then he knew exactly what it was. Then cramps suddenly attacked him and he was calling out to Jaebeom, who by now was rapping along with his two oldest sons with loud background music on, unable to hear his husband calling out to him. Jinyoung was furious to say the least when at last Jaebeom had appeared out of his cave, the terrors in tow.

“Jaebeom, what the hell were you doing?”

“Jinyoung, language”

“You don’t tell me to mind my tongue right now. I’ll cut your tongue off”

“Why are you PMSing? You can’t even PMS right now”

“You idiot, my water broke. Go get the car out”

“Oh shit, sorry babe, just wait for a sec”

“More walking, less talking”

Their Range Rover was big enough to fit all six of them. The kids were screaming and running around and Jaebeom had to herd them into the car and for a second he felt like a sheepdog; he wondered how Jinyoung controlled them so easily. Jackson had his toy Iron Man with him, Youngjae his picture book, Bambam was with his colours again and Yugyeom with his plushies. Jinyoung was incredulous when he saw them with their menagerie of things; they never brought those things out with them when they went out.

“Yah”, Jinyoung said, “why do you guys have all these stuff with you?”

“We brought them to show it to our new sister”, Jackson was always prompt to answer. Jaebeom must have told them they were getting a new sister. Jinyoung could only sigh at his husband. They weren’t even sure they were going to have a daughter and he was worried the boys would be disappointed.

Jaebeom had forgotten the keys and had gone back to bring them. No sooner was he in the car he killed the engine again and almost ran back to their house. Jinyoung called from behind only to hear Jaebeom shouting “Camera, Camera”. Jinyoung’s patience was running out with the relentless pain and when Jaebeom came back he got flicked in his head. (Jaebeom had asked a few days back if hitting him was his new pregnancy craving, which, without being said, had caused him to get hit on his head again. Thankfully Jinyoung never had anything dangerous in his hands.) 

“So where are we going?” maybe it was just nerves of becoming a father again, maybe he was just too excited but he should have never asked that question. Because the way Jinyoung looked at him; if only looks could kill.

“Hmm? We’re going to Disneyland.” Jaebeom and his big mouth. Jinyoung had the memory of an elephant and he would never let Jaebeom live it down. At least Jinyoung wasn’t able to cause him bodily harm at that moment, but taking advantage of his labour was really pushing it.

Though the entourage safely made it to the hospital but by then Jinyoung was in no condition of staying vertical, and Jaebeom wasn’t going to be a daredevil carrying his very pregnant husband bridal style, so he did what any Jaebeom-style husband would do, he stole a wheelchair from a grandpa (and apologized about it). Sue him, he was worried and he had to make things comfortable for his husband, so when he saw the wheelchair, he didn’t care to check if it was taken out for the grandpa, he just snatched it out of the nurse’s hands.

Jinyoung was put into a private ward by the ob-gyn; it was a spacious bright little room for their child to be born in. Jaebeom was happy in his own world checking the camera settings and there was Jinyoung writhing in pain, the meter of his temper rising slowly to red hot. He was glaring at Jaebeom and he must have felt it at the back of his head because when he turned, there were Jinyoung’s dark eyes looking back at him. Jaebeom was scared. He was scared of Jinyoung on a daily basis, pregnant Jinyoung was worst and pregnant Jinyoung on labour about to give birth, well, do the math.

But then Jaebeom had always been attracted to Jinyoung; Jinyoung in all his forms. And this Jinyoung had always been his favorite, his husband, the mother of his kids. He sat near Jinyoung and started rubbing the small of his back. It always had a calming effect on Jinyoung. Truth be told, Jaebeom wasn’t able to bear that Jinyoung was in that much pain and yet bore with it to give him another child. He was proud of his Jinyoungie, the love of his life, so he leaned in to give a long sweet kiss on Jinyoung’s pout. Hoping he’d be able to take Jinyoung’s mind off the pain, or at least let him know of his devotion and his adoration to his omega. No matter how angry Jinyoung got at him, especially when it was time for the delivery.

Jinyoung’s ears were buzzing with the constant chime of “push, push”. He knew he had to push what else would he do keep his baby inside him for the rest of his life. And there was Jaebeom getting ready with his camera.

“Get him out, get that man out. I don’t want any camera near my private parts”. Jinyoung was losing it. He had been swearing at the doctor constantly.

“Are you kidding me? I won’t miss the birth of my daughter, no way”. It was as if Jaebeom made it his life’s plan to irritate Jinyoung that day. But he relented when he was given an ultimatum to either leave or keep away his camera and help Jinyoung out.

After 3 grueling hours the room was filled with the cry of a baby - Yeji, their fifth child and first daughter was born. And Jaebeom did capture the moment on his camera when one of the nurse laid their daughter on a teary-eyed Jinyoung’s chest. He had expected to get the Look™ from Jinyoung on hearing the shutter sound, but what he hadn’t expected was for Jinyoung to pull him by the neck and press a kiss to his forehead. And if the little thank-you that Jinyoung whispered in his ear made him bawl out suddenly, well no one’s the wiser.

***

Time flies, in the Im household time flies faster. It had only been three years that they brought Yeji from the hospital and now she was a sturdy baby wrecking the house with her brothers.

She was the apple of her brothers' eyes, unquestioningly. Jackson suddenly became the responsible older brother, always looking out for her. (Jinyoung knew that Yeji's future significant other was going to get a hard time from him, if not from Jaebeom.) Youngjae was Yeji's very own walking encyclopedia, helping her with her words, teaching her all the new games. Bambam was the one who made sure she ate her food well and maybe because of Bambam, Yeji never had any trouble eating; Bambam would make faces and make her laugh while Jaebeom fed her. Yugyeom, the closest to her age and yet a lot older, taught her, well, how to be naughty. Yugyeom had given up playing with his plushies for climbing trees and bringing stray dogs home and coming home in mud stained clothes from playing too much football. And without being told Yeji followed him. Yugyeom and Yeji had now become the twin terrors; but not so much as the eldest two had been.

It filled Jaebeom with wonder how in a span of a few years his life had changed, for the better, so much better. He had everything a person could ask for, a happy, not so little family, blessed with it only because fate had sent Jinyoung his way. If he had hadn’t bumped on to Jinyoung those years ago and dropped all his books just like a scene out of a show, he wouldn’t be the person he was now. When his eyes fell on the love of his life playing with their daughter, he was sure he must have done something good in his past life. And when Jinyoung turned to him and gave him one of his blinding smiles, well some lucky people had the fortune of being blessed to be with their soulmate, and Jaebeom, quite arrogantly, believed he was one of them. Sue him.

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad level writing i know.


End file.
